Peter Elliott
Peter Elliott (born May 19, 1954 in St. Catharines, Ontario) is rector of Christ Church Cathedral and Dean of New Westminster in the Anglican Church of Canada. Following the retirement of the diocesan bishop, the Right Reverend Michael Ingham, and the see being vacant, on August 31, 2013, Elliott, as Dean of New Westminster became administrator of the diocese. He continued as administrator until the ordination and installation of the next bishop, Melissa M. Skelton, on March 1, 2014. Elliott grew up in St. Catharines, Ontario.Anglican Church news release In 1976 he received a Bachelor of Arts degree in English literature and philosophy from Trent University in Peterborough, Ontario.Trent Alumni Magazine Interview Subsequently, he attended and graduated from the Episcopal Divinity School in Cambridge, Massachusetts.Mini bio In 1981 he was ordained a priest in the Diocese of Niagara.New West dean elected deputy prolocutor Prior to coming to Vancouver he was Director of Ministries and Society with the Anglican Church of Canada. In 1994, Elliott was made rector of Christ Church Cathedral and Dean of New Westminster.New West dean elected deputy prolocutor Career From 1995-2005 Elliott led the initiatives to restore and renew the building of Christ Church Cathedral. This program of exterior and interior renovation, including the installation of a new tracker action pipe organ, cost $12 million. The restoration of the cathedral won awards from the City of Vancouver and the national heritage foundation. From 1998 to 2001, Elliott served as an officer of the General Synod of the Anglican Church of Canada and was elected for a second term as a member of the Council of General Synod and chair of its Planning and Agenda Team.Explore Faith In 2003 he was elected Deputy Prolocutor of the General Synod and at the General Synod in St. Catharines in 2004 and 2007, Elliott was elected Prolocutor of the General Synod. From 2000 to 2002 Elliott chaired a task force on negotiating a settlement concerning native residential schools.Trent University:: Search the Site The Diocese of New Westminster was cited in the Windsor Report and the Anglican Communion Primates' Meeting over the issue of the blessing of same-sex unions.The Anglican Communion Primates' Meeting Communiqué, February 2005Report on the Diocese of New Westminster September 2006 In his position as Prolocutor, Elliott was the highest-ranking openly gay cleric in the Anglican Church of Canada. In 2005, he made an official presentation to the Anglican Consultative Council in Nottingham, England.Remarks to the ACC Meeting in Nottingham Elliott has served on the board of directors of the Vancouver International Film Festival.Vancouver International Film Festival Board of Directors He has reviewed movies for the Anglican Journal - the national newspaper of the Anglican Church of Canada and for the newspaper of the Anglican Church of Australia. In 1999, his film reviews received an award of excellence from the Associated Church Press.New West dean elected deputy prolocutorexplore faith: The Very Rev. Peter Elliott Elliott has been involved with the popular CBC readings of A Christmas Carol from their inception. His sister-in-law, Judy Maddren, is the CBC radio announcer who began the readings in 1990 in Toronto.CBC A Christmas Carol In Vancouver, Christ Church Cathedral has held the popular readings for a decade. In 2009 he and his long-time partner, Thomas Roach, were married in a civil ceremony. In 2009 the Vancouver School of Theology awarded Elliott the degree of Doctor of Divinity (honoris causa); in 2011 he was elected as Chancellor of the Vancouver School of Theology. In 2012 he represented the Canadian Church at the Anglican Consultative Council in Auckland, New Zealand. On Sunday, September 7, 2014, there was special tribute in words and music paid to Dean Elliott by the Christ Church Cathedral community in honour of his 20th anniversary as rector of the Cathedral and Dean of the Diocese. Diocesan Communications Officer and Canadian Musician Randy Murray participated in the tribute performance. Awards In February 2013, Elliott was awarded the Queen's Diamond Jubilee Medal by Premier Christy Clark of British Columbia. References Further reading * "Eldest nephew in rock band" * "CBC interview" * "Press Release" * "CBC A Christmas Carol" * "Trent Magazine" * "Trent Alumni article" * "Vancouver International Film Festival" * "Report on the Diocese of New Westminster" * "Primate's meeting" * "Anglican Consultative Presentation" Category:1954 births Category:Canadian Anglican priests Category:Christians Category:Episcopal Divinity School Alumni Category:Gay men Category:Men Category:People from Ontario Category:Trent University alumniCategory:Living people